


finally at peace

by Karria



Category: L.A. By Night, Vampire: The Masquerade
Genre: F/F, LA by Night Crackship Challange 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 18:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20030146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karria/pseuds/Karria
Summary: Written for LA by Night Crackship Challenge! Kyoko and Annabelle get to enjoy Disneyland.





	finally at peace

Annabelle wasn’t quite sure what to expect when Kyoko asked her to meet in front of the Maharani. When she asked what happened, she just received a string of emojis in return. So when their meeting time approached she put on her red jacket (she wouldn’t leave it home for anything) and decided to wait on the sidewalk in front of the club.

Kyoko appeared, a few minutes later, on a motorcycle. It was definitely the first time Annabelle has seen it, and it came to a screeching halt right in front of her.

“Quick, get on!” Kyoko said. “No time to explain!”

There was no need to say it again, as Annabelle jumped onto the bike effortlessly and put her arms around Kyoko, who immediately started speeding away from the club.

“Is that your new ride?!” Annabelle yelled, trying to make her words understandable through the rush of wind.

“Yeah!” Kyoko yelled back. “The previous owner didn’t need it anyways!”

That… was kinda awesome. If she was alive, she would feel the rush of adrenaline, her heartbeat would quicken and her breath would catch in her throat.

Damn, she missed being alive.

“Where are we going?!”

Annabelle could feel Kyoko laugh as she answered. “Disneyland! God, you wouldn’t _believe_ how boring that bookstore is!”

The ride to Disneyland was smooth and despite the roaring of the engine, Annabelle could relax, watching the vehicles passing them, feeling the cold air against her skin. Before she realized how much time has passed, they were already there.

“How did you know I wanted to come here?”

“I bribed Jasper. He can be surprisingly helpful if you wave an occult book in front of him.” Kyoko looked over the vehicle. “So we have a few hours before Hester comes to kill me personally.” She grinned. “What do you wanna do first?”

Annabelle’s eyes brightened as she blubbered “…so we go Haunted Mansion two times, then Pirates, then we can get churros…”

“You know, I always thought that Haunted Mansion could be improved…” Kyoko leaned to Annabelle’s ear and whispered “…with some real magic.”

The Brujah giggled in response, excited. “Wouldn’t that be suspicious?”

“Probably.” Kyoko laughed. “Come on, we don’t have that much time.”

When they waited in line to buy the tickets, Annabelle pulled out her phone and texted Jasper while Kyoko was distracted talking to the cashier.

_EatTheRich: tips and tricks for going on a date with a Tremere?_

_Nosferdoodle: don’t get half of your face burned off_

_Momticia: please tell me you’re not wearing that jacket_

_UndisputedBaron: wait WHERE are you exactly??_

_EatTheRich: you’re not really helpful guys. Gotta go_

She put her phone in her pocket and took Kyoko’s hand, immediately pulling her towards the rides. The park was still crowded, families enjoying the end of the day, most of them preparing to go home, or back to their hotel or whatever. There were also plenty of people just coming in; probably to avoid the heat of the day.

Annabelle loved Disneyland. She absolutely adored it. Before long she had a pair of Mickey’s ears on her head, and was dragging Kyoko along to previously unplanned rides. Not that the Tremere minded; she was finally free from the bookshop, even if it was for a short while, and seeing Annabelle so happy also made her happier.

(They ended up going to the Haunted Mansion three times after all.)

*

_You have 23 unanswered calls from: Hester_

_You have 1 unread message_

_Hello sister. It’s Eva. Hester is looking for you. Please let her know you are alright._

Kyoko sighed. “Ugh. They can’t let me off the hook for more than 20 minutes at a time.”

“If you hate the bookshop that much, you can always come and hang out in the club.” Annabelle suggested, buying another plushie. “Victor wouldn’t mind as long as you know. Fire isn’t involved.”

“Yeaaaah, but Hester wouldn’t like it if I skipped work.”

“We ALL deserve a day off.” Annabelle interjected. “And next time, _I_ could take _you_ somewhere. Or you know, we could just watch some movies. I didn’t watch Harry Potter in a while, and you’re the only one that really gets it…”

The discussion trailed off to movies for a while, well, at least until Annabelle’s attention was pulled by another fun thing they could be doing.

*

“Are you absolutely sure about the churros?” Asked Kyoko a little bit doubtful. “You know you won’t be able to digest it right? Even with the Blush of Life.”

“I mean, I reaaally want a churro.”

Kyoko shrugged. “Your choice,” she said, as she handed over the snack. Annabelle looked at it, then back at her companion.

“Did you spike it with a love potion?” She whispered, intending it to be a joke.

Kyoko gave her a long, pointed look. “I didn’t think I need to, honestly.” She leaned in, slowly, giving Annabelle a chance to move away if she wanted to. The Brujah closed the distance between them for a short, passionate kiss.

After they separated, she snatched the churro out of Kyoko’s hand and bit into it. “It’s awesome. I don’t even mind if it’s spiked.”

Kyoko rolled her eyes, smiling. She put her arm around Annabelle’s shoulder.

“What next?”

“Oh, I have a few ideas.”

*

They got back not long before dawn, tired but happy; Annabelle with bags of stuff. She waved to Campbell, who was checking the parameter.

“So, see you in a few days?”

“Yeah, sure, that would be great.” Kyoko grinned. “I still have to _return_ the motorcycle, if you know what I mean.”

Annabelle pulled Kyoko in for one more kiss, before she drove away. She looked after her for a few seconds, waving, before her hand fell back to her side.

Her phone buzzed.

_Nosferdoodle: I see your face is intact. Good job._

“Oh, fuck off, Jasper!” Annabelle laughed. “Like you’re the one to lecture me.”

She headed inside, mentally crossing off the Disneyland from her bucket list.

It was a good day.


End file.
